Futuraemon
Futuraemon is an international crossover comedy drama science-fiction animated television series based on Doraemon by Fujiko F. Fujio and Futurama by Matt Groening and produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Rough Draft Studios, The Curiousity Company, TV Asahi, Shin-Ei Animation, and 20th Century Fox that mainly focuses the adventures of Nobita/Noby, Fry, Shizuka/Sue, Leela, and Bender while Doraemon is less focused on here. Unlike Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future, Futuraemon is targeted towards teenagers and adults. Synopsis Japanese cast English cast Mandarin cast Cantonese cast Summary *Futuraemon is an international science fiction crossover comedy drama about a boy named Nobita Nobi and pizza-deliverer named Philip J. Fry who gets frozen for 1000 years, they meet a mutant named Turanga Leela, a robot named Bender Bending Rodriguez, and a scientist named Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. While Nobita, Fry, and Bender are at the head museum, a Japanese girl named Tamako finds her son and them at the head museum after she calls her husband about his new job and Leela catches Fry who has become depressed. The five track down Farnsworth and Nobisuke who are at Planet Express. Characters Main *Shizuka Minamoto / Sue Morris (born May 8, 1991) *Nobita Nobi / Noby Nobi (born August 7, 1990) *Philip J. Fry (born August 14, 1974) *Turanga Leela (born July 29, 2975) *Bender Bending Rodriguez (born 2996) *Takeshi Gouda / Big G (born June 15, 1995) *Suneo Honekawa / Sneech (born February 29, 1989) *Hidetoshi Dekisugi / Ace Goody (born April 15, 1990) *Tamako Kataoka Nobi / Tammy Kataoka Nobi (born 1975) *Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth (born April 9, 2841) *Nobisuke Nobi / Toby Nobi (born 1971) *Hermes Conrad (born 2959) *Dr. John A. Zoidberg (born May 5) *Amy Wong (born December 2979) Supporting *Doraemon *Jaiko / Little G *Sensei / Mr. S *Yoshio Minamoto *Gian's mother *Zapp Brannigan *Kif Kroker *Mom *LaBarbara Conrad *Dwight Conrad *Cubert Farnsworth *Nibbler *Scruffy *Sal *Petunia *Hattie McDoogal *Richard Nixon's head *Turanga Munda *Turanga Morris *Leo Wong *Inez Wong New Characters *Tamazuka Kataoka Nobi / Mari Kataoka Nobi Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris *Johnny Yong Bosch *Billy West *Katey Sagal *John DiMaggio *Tress MacNeille *Maurice LaMarche *Brian Beacock *Kaiji Tang *Mari Devon *Tony Oliver *Lauren Tom *Phil LaMarr *Mona Marshall *Spike Spencer *Minae Noji *Keith Silverstein *Wendee Lee *David Herman *Frank Welker Episodes Season 1 *All the way into 3000 *The series has landed in 3006 *Nobita's new brothers *A Clone of Mom *Nobita Land 3000 *Anthology of Interest III *The Past memories of Nobita TBA Season 2 *Nobita and the Philosopher's Stone *Benderaemon *Nobita and the Chamber of Secrets *Naturaemon *Shizuka's 25th Birthday *Nobita's New World TBA Season 3 *Futuraemon 3020: Part 1 *Futuraemon 3020: Part 2 *Futuraemon 3020: Part 3 *Futuraemon 3020: Part 4 *Futuraemon 3020: Part 5 Music Opening *Out of the Darkness (by Imaichi Ryuji) *U.S.A. (Cyberjapan Dancers Gaya Remix) (by DA PUMP) *Full Moon (by Tosaka Hiroomi) Ending *With You (by Hiroomi Tosaka) *Kore ga Unmei Nara (by Imaichi Ryuji) *Himawari no Yakusoku (by Motohiro Hata) Trivia *'Morals:' **You thought Futurama was over... Now it's back as Futuraemon! **Futuraemon shall never die!!! *Bang Zoom! Entertainment, The Curiousity Company, Rough Draft Studios, Shin-Ei Animation, Shirogumi, Robot Communications will be the producers of Futuraemon but however, they will give credit to Fujiko F. Fujio and Matt Groening. *Futuraemon will use hand-drawn two-dimension art, digital color, and 3-D computer animation to make the series. *The pilot episode is called All the way into 3000 which about 54 minutes long and will take place from 3000 when Nobita/Noby is 10, Tamako/Tammy is 25, and Nobisuke/Toby is 30. In 31st century New New York, he wants to have a better life than in 21st century Tokyo. Notably, this is the first time Futurama is dubbed in Japanese and Tamako/Tammy and Nobisuke/Toby's names are shown instead of Mama and Papa in the Japanese version. However, Gian/Big G, Suneo/Sneech, Dekisugi/Ace, and Jaiko/Little G appear in the second episode and Futuraemon will be set in 3000-3013. The later episodes are set in 3016-3020. *Nobita/Noby, Doraemon, and their friends run away from home in Tokyo to Applied Cryogenics in New York, 1999 which the door reads "Sleep away your problems." They enter the lab, close the door, and take the tube Fry is in. When Tamako/Tammy and Nobisuke/Toby realize that their son Nobita/Noby and Doraemon are missing, they go to Applied Cryogenics and also take the tube that Fry is in. *When, Tamako/Tammy finds Nobita/Noby and meets Fry and Bender. She has very poor eyesight and near-sided. This why Tamako/Tammy tells them why she wears glasses. *In All the way into 3000, Leela types Fry's info onto the screen looks like she writes 25 which is his correct age. *The Tamako/Tammy that Nobita/Noby meets is 25 years old and Nobisuke/Noby is 30 years old are much younger than the ones in his hometown who are probably deceased. *Because of seconds into the new year when Fry got cryogenically frozen on January 1, 2000, Shizuka's birth cannot take place on May 8, 4 months after or she would've not been born yet. *Futuraemon will use the same logo like Futurama but it will have the Japanese words underneath. In the Mandarin and Cantonese versions, it will have the Chinese words on the top. *It is also believed that most likely and biologically, Nobita/Noby was born on August 7, 1990 in The old memories of Nobita. *Nobisuke/Nobi was born in 1971 according on his license plate of his hovercar he bought in 3002 that said 71NOBI31. *When Nobita/Noby, Fry, Bender, and the Professor go back in time on November 3, 1993 in the same setting of Proposal Strategy, It is stated that Tamako/Tammy is 18 and Nobisuke/Toby is 23 in which is his birthdate said 1970. *Fry and Bender will start living with the Nobi Family, become Nobita/Noby's new brothers, and have a new room to share with Nobita/Noby. *The original Futurama theme song composed by Christopher Tyng will get replaced with the Japanese songs by DA PUMP, Ryuji Imaichi, Hiroomi Tosaka, and Motohiro Hata for the opening and ending for both Japanese and English versions. The Futuraemon opening intros will be much different than the original Futurama intros. Generally, This will be the first time the English credits are in both openings and endings like the Japanese credits. *Instead of the bold Futurama font which is used in the original Futurama credits, it will use the East Asian Gothic typeface font for both the opening and ending credits. *Nobita and the Philosopher's Stone also known as Noby and the Philosopher's Stone is a reference to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *Nobita/Noby and Fry were both born in the same month, August. Fry's birthday is the 14th, a week after Nobita/Noby's. *Shizuka/Sue and Leela are close friends when they first met just like Nobita/Noby and Fry. *In one of the episodes, it is revealed that Nobita/Noby does have ADHD and dyslexia due to his laziness. *Zapp Brannigan is a pervert unlike Nobita/Noby, Fry, and Bender who do it by accident peeps on Shizuka/Sue while she is in the bathtub or taking off her clothes. *Tamako/Tammy isn't as stubborn and strict as she was in the original Doraemon but she and the Professor can sometimes scold Nobita/Noby, Bender, and Fry or being lazy and immature. Then, she backfires at Leo Wong and tells him to treat his daughter nicely like she does to her son for calling her husband, a fat old pig. *When Nobisuke/Toby meets Zapp Brannigan, he thinks he is a nice version of Donald Trump when Shizuka/Sue, Leela, and Tamako/Tammy tell him that he isn't. *Just like Stand By Me Doraemon and Futurama (seasons 6-7), it will use the both sound effects at the same time. *Nobita/Noby is the adoptive brother of Fry and the uncle of Professor Farnsworth. *When Zapp Brannigan offers Tamako/Tammy and Nobisuke/Toby for them to drink in the movie, he properly pronounces the word champagne when he sang his butchered version of the Lola song. *Nobita/Noby is often lazy and immature just like Fry, unlike Fry, he sometimes cries a lot. *Slurm is Nobita/Noby's favorite drink because he and Fry acutally like it. *In Futuraemon, there will also be more new characters. *Zapp's pronounciation of Guinea as Ju-nee-uh and Cuisine as Kwi-sin is a continuation of his problem pronouncing foreign loanwords like Champagne as Champ-paggin in the original Futurama. *New New York will also be updated with Panasonic, Toyota, Glico, Hyundai, Samsung, Dell, Acer, HSBC, Gasso buildings with Japanese, Korean, Chinese, and German billboard signs which makes it a commercial centre. *In the series, smoking is mildly seen. However, there are some adult jokes, violence, and langauge. *Nobita/Noby and Fry share the same relationship just like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. *It will have both Doraemon and Futurama characters combined in one universe. The difference is the Doraemon humans have 5 fingers and the Futurama characters have 4 fingers. *Season 3 also known as Futuraemon 3020 which takes place from 3020-3021 and will have 5 episodes and take place when Nobita/Noby and Shizuka/Sue get married. *In one of the trailers, it does show the official birthyears of Nobita/Noby, Shizuka/Sue, Gian/Big G, and Suneo/Sneech. August 7, 1990 for Nobita/Noby, May 8, 1991 for Shizuka/Sue, June 15, 1988 for Gian/Big G, and February 27, 1989 for Suneo/Sneech. *The series' Doraemon character design bears resemblance to character design of the the 2014 film, Stand By Me Doraemon. Notably, this is the first time with the characters from Stand By Me Doraemon to be 2D Animated. *It is believed that Shizuka/Sue would take over following the third episode as the main protagonist and new leader of Futuraemon in the third episode because it has words of her voice before Nobita/Noby and Fry's. *The new character will be Tamazuka/Mari who is a clone of Nobita's mom, Tamako/Tammy but she takes on the role her daughter in the episode of A Clone of Mom. She is pretty but selfish sometimes and looks exactly like Shizuka but wears glasses sometimes. *Satoshi Tsumabuki will voice the adult Nobita/Noby in the Futuraemon movie and Futuraemon 3021 just like Stand By Me Doraemon. Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Category:Comedy-Drama Category:20th Century Fox Category:Doraemon Category:Futurama Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14